Search engines exist that assist computer users in finding digital resources stored on one or more computing systems, including a network of computing systems, such as the Internet. With the advent of the Internet, search engines have grown in speed and functionality, to accommodate demand for finding the billions of resources stored in computing systems connected across the Internet. Web search engines, for instance, are search engines designed to search for information on the Internet. Typically, a user submits a search query specifying certain keywords, criteria, or conditions and the search engine consults an index to determine which resources, known to the search engine, likely satisfy the search query. Results of the search, also known as “hits,” can be returned to the user. In some cases, the user can access or request the resources included in a listing of hits directly from the listing. In some cases, depending on the search query and the search algorithm employed by the search engine, thousands, even millions, of hits can be returned in response to a search. Solutions have been developed to assist users in navigating sets of search results with large numbers of hits, as users rarely navigate through each and every search result returned by the search engine. In some instances, existing search engines return an ordered listing of search results, the listing ordered according to relevance of the search results, as determined by the search engine.